Let's Get Original
by Mal Masque
Summary: In a desperate attempt to gather allies against the Thirteen Darknesses, Zedekiah Strong pleads to the other Universal Power leaders to help fight fire with fire: By getting Original Beings to fight alongside them to save the Multiverse. One-Shot in the Multiverse Mischief series. Birthday present for Gamewizard2008, whom this story is primarily referencing. Copyright where needed.


_Pre-Story Author's Note: This story was written as a side-story/reference to Gamewizard2008's "Legend of the Seven Lights" series, as well as a birthday present. Happy birthday, Wizard-Man, you apocalyptic delight, you. Be supportive and give his work a viewing, especially if you enjoy my work and absurd crossovers._

 **A**

* * *

 **Multiverse Mischief Story**

 _ **"Let's Get Original"**_

* * *

 **Neutral Territory Pocket Dimension**

 **Location: Order of Purity Flagship** _ **Upon Angel's Wings**_

"I don't like this, sir." Watcher said, trailing after Zedekiah Strong as the two walked down the glistening white hallways of the massive spaceship. "You're the one who invoked the Treaty of Three, we should be having this meeting on the _Universal Star_ , not on this… gaudy eye-sore of a splitter ship!" Zedekiah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Ever since Zedekiah called for an emergency meeting with the leaders of the two other Universal Powers, the Army of Abominations and the Order of Purity, the altered terms of the time and meeting place had been irritating Watcher, as well as several other Councilors of the IDA, to no end. It didn't cease even when Zedekiah and Watcher arrived on the enormous humanoid-like flagship of the Order, _Upon Angel's Wings_ , the blind ward to the Founder of the IDA prattling on and on about how the IDA shouldn't bend to the demands of people who defected thousands of years ago, yet Zedekiah was still compliant.

"Watcher, the only way I could get Reginald to agree to this meeting would be if we could hold it on his ship." Zedekiah calmly explained, ignoring the looks the two men got from the silver-armored guards as they made their way. "The Treaty of Three means all three parties must be involved: Myself, Reginald, and Mask. So, we're having the meeting here, end of story." The two arrived at a large open doorway, guarded by a pair of golden armored warriors with faux white angel wings. The two guards stepped aside and allowed Zedekiah and Watcher to enter the spacious meeting room. The walls were lined with great blue statues of angels lining the walls, portraits of battles between men and monster adorned the walls, and the elegant glass table sat in the center of the room, surrounded by crystal chairs, two of which were presently occupied. Zedekiah and Watcher took their seats, overhearing half of a conversation. The one primarily doing the talking was a certain man in a mask, wearing his grey cotton jacket and a derby hat of all things.

"And so, I'm talking to the man," Said the masked man. "He looks absolutely terrified as hell, and I say to him in this cool demonic voice thanks to a synthesizer I got surgically implanted into my vocal chords 'Are we clear on the deal?' and he just nods vigorously." The masked man laughed heartily. "I thought he was going to piss himself!" He sighed and slumped down into his seat. "So, yeah, that's how I got my daughter enrolled at a prestigious rich academy in Japan."

* * *

 **Mask, High Lord and Master of the Army of Abominations**

* * *

Sitting in an opposite seat, looking like he wanted to throw himself down a flight of stairs, was an incredibly handsome man with long flowing blonde hair, dressed in incredible shining gold and silver armor with winged shoulders, and bearing the emblem of the Order of Purity on the centerpiece. His hands idly clutched a magnificent large sword with a hilt designed like angel wings as it laid at his side. The knight turned and saw Zedekiah and Watcher take their seats, his bored expression shifting to only the faintest hints of a smile.

"You've finally made it, Sir Strong." The knight said in a warm, yet tired voice. "Welcome to _Upon Angel's Wings_."

* * *

 **Sir Reginald the Honored, Knight-King of the Order of Purity**

* * *

"Thank you, Reginald." Zedekiah said, a faint smirk appearing on his bearded face. "It appears I have saved you from the torture that is Mask's story-telling again." The Knight-King chuckled slightly, while Mask simply pouted.

"Is it wrong for a father to be extremely proud of his daughter being put on the path to success in life?" Mask asked. "I think not! Still, nice to see you showed up to your own meeting, Zed." He jabbed a thumb at Sir Reginald. "I was starting to get bored talking with the glorified boy-scout." Sir Reginald furrowed his brow, drumming his armored hand upon the table.

"Need I remind you whose ship we're having this meeting in?" Reginald rhetorically asked.

"And we are glad to have it on this splendid ship." Zedekiah said in a hushed tone.

"Splendid? This thing is a gaudy eye-sore!" Mask proclaimed, waving his arms about. "It looks like a giant person with wings, only you Purity twits forgot the legs and head. It's a wonder you idiots haven't been blown out of the sky since you could see this thing from a galaxy away."

"This coming from a man whose flagship is a gargantuan synthetic carcass." Reginald snapped back. Mask angrily slammed his hand on the table.

"Hey, the _Skull of Destruction_ is a work of art and it puts the fear of me into my enemies." Mask retorted, glaring daggers at Reginald. "The fact it's made from the husk of a long-dead ancient robotic alien just makes it even cooler, so shut your pretty face." Zedekiah groaned and knocked on the table.

"Can we actually focus on our meeting here?" Zedekiah said in a level tone. "I don't feel I should remind you that the lives of countless thousand worlds are at stake." Mask chuckled and leaned into his seat once more while Reginald sat upright in his seat and released his grip on the hilt of his blade. "Thank you. Watcher, if you will." Watcher nodded and placed both his hands on the table. A great green runic circle encompassed the table, forming into swirling window into the Void.

"As you no doubt know," Watcher explained, focusing on the magical rune. "The Universal Nexus, or as the crasser would refer," Mask snickered a bit. "The Multiverse, faces a disaster the likes of which almost as catastrophic as the Void Invasion or the Eldritch Wars." The magical window changed to view a great collection of stars and galaxies. "The Gameverse, one of the larger Dimensional Fusions, recently had an apocalyptic event." The image of the universe began to distort and warp in a myriad of colors, before some ungodly monstrosity with eight-balls for eyes burst forth.

"Ah, yes, the abomination known as Lord English." Sir Reginald mused, gazing at the creature with disgust. "That monster is a living embodiment of chaos. I'm surprised he doesn't work for you, _High Lord._ "

"Shut your trap, pretty boy." Mask snapped, but immediately reclined back in his seat when Zedekiah glared at him. "Go on, Watcher."

Watcher gave a firm nod and continued. "Lord English, aided by a force of Alternates and even a few Originals, known as the Thirteen Darknesses, have been spreading pandemonium and anarchy across a multitude of universes." The image split into smaller windows, each displaying a different catastrophe being committed by the Thirteen: Worlds being swallowed by oceans, the dead being resurrected as slaves, timelines being altered to create improbabilities, complete subjugation, total annihilation, occasional oddities that make no sense, it was a disaster that continues to grow and grow.

"Such horrors these monsters commit." Sir Reginald breathlessly said.

"Normally, I enjoy watching this kind of crap unfold," Mask said in an unusually serious tone. "But when it happens to worlds under MY rule and protection, that's when I get pissed." Watcher dispelled the runic symbols and the images vanished.

"Not only have the universes under our protection fallen prey to these menaces," Zedekiah said. "But they plan on merging all worlds, including the Original Worlds." Sir Reginald banged his fist on the table, his face displaying rage.

"Those CURS!" Sir Reginald shouted. "Are they not aware of the consequences of such callous actions?! They could bring the Elder Gods back from the far reaches with that much destructive energy." The Knight-King withdrew his fist from the sizeable crack on the table.

"Or worse, end up feeding a Manifestation like Mister Mayhem." Mask added, also looking very bemused. "Hell, even the Justicar and the Angelic Legion would go ballistic and purge everything, INCLUDING the Original Worlds."

"And now you see why I've called upon the Treaty of Three." Zedekiah said, rising from his seat. The dark-garbed man paced about the table, elucidating the matters at hand. "The IDA has been attempting to fight the Thirteen and their forces on all fronts… but to little success." Both Mask and Sir Reginald exchanged slightly worried and concerned looks before returning their gazes to Zedekiah. "While some of their members consist of Alternates, of those such as Yellow Diamond and Team Rocket leader Giovanni, the rest are all Originals. And you know what is said about the comparison between Alternates, Parallels and Originals."

"Nothing beats the Originals." Mask said. "And that's why you're having problems, nearly all of your forces are Alternates and Parallels." Zedekiah simply nodded.

"Most of our forces are as well, Sir Strong," Sir Reginald added. "As does the Army. I know you desire to have the Universal Coalition, but even with our combined strengths, we can only assume we can hold the line, not push forward." This little statement actually brought a smile to Zedekiah's face, a faint and tiny one at that.

"Then it is my pleasure to announce that I have a plan that will not only even the playing field," He stopped pacing, standing between the two Universal Power leaders. "We fight fire… with fire." Sir Reginald was taken aback by Zedekiah's bold proclamation, while Mask was giggling maniacally.

"Sir Strong," Sir Reginald said, eyes wide as dinner plates. "You surely aren't suggesting…" Zedekiah slowly nodded. Mask barked a loud laugh, nearly falling out of his seat in the process.

"Zedekiah Strong, mister rule book," Mask said between giggles. "Wants to actually get ORIGNALS to fight with us! I never thought I'd see the day you'd decide to break a rule you made eons ago. And a big one at that!" Zedekiah frowned, taking a seat between the two other men.

"Normally, I would be against such actions," Zedekiah explained. "However, given the enemy has already shown its hand, it's only fair we reveal shuffle the deck a bit." Zedekiah produced several case files from his suit and tossed them on the table. "My Agents are already on the search, trying to rescue these people from the now breached Original Worlds. Given the Thirteen are augmented due to them possessing fragments of Lord English's power and, get this, KEYBLADES, they're greatly outclassed without proper aid. Fortunately, I've already started scouting a few potential candidates…"

* * *

 **Universe: 0N3P-1EC3-SHJ**

 **The Grand Line**

The ocean rocked violently the pirate ship _Thousand Sunny_ as cannonballs rained down from all sides. It was chaos, these ghostly ships were not natural, even by the standards of the erratic and unforgiving Grand Line. Monstrous aquatic humans (not to be confused with Fishmen, these guys were MUCH uglier) had already snatched up most of the captain's crew, and now all he could do was defend his vessel. Six fish-like pirates had surrounded the captain with cutlasses and pistols, primed and ready to take the young and adventurous man out.

"Give it up, Straw Hat!" Croaked an eel-headed pirate. "We got you surrounded and took all yer friends. No escaping now!" They were right, they _did_ have him completely surrounded on all sides. It was a bad situation… For them. The kid placed a hand atop his trademark straw hat and smirked deviously.

"You guys are seriously gonna regret messing with me." The kid said, winding up his fist to attack. "GUM-GUM…" The kid swung his arm about, _stretching it_ as though it were made of rubber. "HAMMER!" The fist struck the heads of the pirates surrounding him, knocking them overboard and into the depths. He laughed triumphantly, even over the roar of cannon fire from the enemy ships. There was a crash, the sound of wood splintering into pieces… But the _Thousand Sunny_ was still afloat. Cannons rang out again, and one of the unusual ships exploded, sinking into the briny blue. Straw Hat leaned over the side of his ship and saw a fleet of large frigates bearing a great teal star on the sails, demolishing the enemy ships. Straw Hat was cheering for the arrival of the sudden help, but his cheering faded away when he saw a ship leading the charge, a shoddy looking thing that seemed to be made up of different ship pieces like a crude puzzle, started sailing towards the _Thousand Sunny._ Soon, the ship arrived and pulled anchor. The captain of the ship, a handsome blonde man wearing a blue captain's jacket waved over.

"Ahoy there!" The captain called out. "Glad we found you! Those Davy Jones Pirates are a nightmare! I'm Guybrush Threepwood, captain of the _Screaming Narwhal_ and the Monkey Island Pirates!" Captain Threepwood stood on the railing of his ship. "We're here to get your help to stop these evil guys from destroying reality as we know it! You up for beating some bad guys?" Straw Hat simply smiled and guffawed.

"You had me at 'beating up bad guys'!"

 **Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates**

* * *

 **Universe: N1NJ-4W4R-SHJ**

 **Forest Outside Hidden Leaf Village**

Strange shadow-like beings swerved between the trees, brandishing devilish weapons and lurking about like apex predators of the forest. Their beady yellow eyes darted about, as though they were hunting something, or rather, someone. As they searched, one fell from the treetops, a kunai was seen in its head before the creature disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Another pair fell to shuriken blades that found themselves between the creatures' eyes. Quietly, more and more of these shadow creatures fell from attacks unseen and opponent unknown, until there was one left, a creature garbed in a silver body-armor and sporting beady red eyes. It drew out a katana, expecting an attack from anywhere. It twitched its head at every twig snapping, every leaf rustle, every time the wind blew.

"Hey, creep!" Called out a gruff, young sounding voice from the woods. "This is for kidnapping my friends!" The creature looked up… and saw an entire small army of yellow haired doppelganger ninjas pounce upon it from all angles. They looked exactly the same: Yellow hair, orange and black jumpsuits, the blue headband with the insignia of a local village, and that furious look in his eyes. The creature stood no chance before it was beaten to death. The doppelgangers vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving the original ninja behind to stare at his handiwork. "Bastards, I'll kill 'em all. Madara, too!"

"You fight well, young one." Said a smooth, mysterious voice. The ninja whirled around and saw an unusual man, slender and garbed in a sleek bodysuit and a bizarre black helmet. He stood on the tip of a tree branch as though it were a platform.

"You with those creeps that attacked my village?" The young ninja asked, noticing the futuristic sword clipped to the new arrival's belt. The mysterious man hopped down from his perch and bowed.

"I am a friend. These creatures are not." The mysterious man said. "Do call me Zer0." The young man blinked in surprise at the man's speech pattern.

"Did… you just speak in haiku?" He asked. Zer0 nodded, pacing about the area.

"I was looking for a young man with great potential." Zer0 said. "To help stop an encroaching darkness… I believe I have found him." He turned to the young man. "Naruto Uzumaki, come with me, and you will be able to rescue your friends." The young man widened his eyes in surprise.

"Are you serious? We can save Sakura and the others?" The young man asked. A red _:)_ appeared on Zer0's helm, as though he were smiling.

"Believe it."

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village**

* * *

 **Universe: 13L3-4CH-SHJ**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

The city was being demolished by horrific beings, great beast-like monsters with bodies black as coal and wearing white and red skull-like masks were attacking everything and everyone on sight. Werewolves hunted in packs, slaughtering innocents by the score. Large gorilla monsters brought down doors and windows to snatch away people cowering in their homes. A great-snake beast plowed through buildings as though they were nothing but sandcastles, while giant elephant monsters trampled on the remains and giant birds picked out whatever humans survived. Amidst it all was a young man with fiery orange hair, slashing at a pack of werewolf beasts with reckless abandon with a giant black sword, having held them back by the score. He took down a beast and quickly evaded, leaping up on top of a building to oversee the carnage.

"Crap, these aren't normal Hollows." He muttered, wiping the blood that ran down his head. "Hell, I don't think these even ARE Hollows if normal people can see them." He sighed, watching in total despair as everything fell apart.

"That's because they AREN'T, reaper." Said the tired voice of an old man. The reaper turned around and saw that sitting behind him in a wheelchair was an elderly man in Victorian garb, sporting a peg-leg and a very tired look on his face. "They're Grimm, a unique brand of Beast that hunts by sensing negativity. They are the ultimate predators… But they still can be killed." The young man stood up and cautiously looked at the old man.

"You should probably get out of here." He said, readying his blade. "These things are dangerous and I can't be responsible for-."

"You think because I sit in this chair, I am helpless?" The old man snapped. "Truly, the youth these days are so callous to their elders…" The young man was about to turn and leave this old man to his rambling. "Unless this is just your personality… Ichigo." The young man stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at the old man.

"What? How do you-." Ichigo started to ask.

"Know your name?" The old man interrupted. "I know more than that, reaper. But what matters to me and my associates right now is your potential." He rolled his chair forward, overseeing the carnage below. "I'm sure you're aware that an old enemy of yours has received… a boon of sorts?"

"Yeah. Aizen just showed up with this sword-key thing and kicked my ass with it." Ichigo said, furrowing his brow. "It was like it gave him a massive power boost." The old man nodded solemnly.

"Yes, and he's not the only one." He said. "Thirteen of those keys were gifted by an all-powerful and destructive being that seeks to cause untold terrors and catastrophe. This…" He waved his hand over the destruction. "Is only the beginning."

"Lemme guess…" Ichigo said, glancing down at the old man. "You need my help, don't you? I know the clichés." The old man chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm needed here."

"Don't worry, son." The old man said. "My group is on it. While we don't have the fancy technology those whippersnappers amongst the Remnant Huntsmen, you cannot doubt the power, tricks, and dedication that comes from the Hunter's Workshop. Take a look, young man." Ichigo obliged, taking a glance at the streets… and saw many of the Grimm had either fled or had been cut down where they stood by dark-garbed people wielding wicked weapons. Where once there were hundreds, there were merely dozens of the beastly monsters remaining. Ichigo blinked in surprise, turning to the old man, who bore a small grin on his face.

"Guess my schedule just freed up." Ichigo said, hefting his sword. "Count me in, old man."

"Please," The old man said, drumming his fingers on the arm of his wheelchair. "Call me Gehrman of the Workshop."

 **Ichigo Kurasaki**

 **Shinigami and Hollow Hunter**

* * *

 **Universe: [SERIAL NUMBER CORRUPTED]**

 **Somewhere Insane, Someplace Stupid**

"I'm not going back out there." Rick said, the lazily dressed man laid on his back staring at the ceiling. "This is… too demented for me." His partner, Slick, dressed in fine attire (consisting of white slacks and a black turtle neck sweater) sputtered in annoyance, running a comb through his pompadour.

"Dude, stop being a little baby and go out there." Slick bluntly said. "A little weirdness shouldn't bother you so much." Rick just sat up and glared at his partner in crime.

"Weirdness? This place is the Realm Without Laws!" Rick shouted. "Not even PHYSICS makes sense here! I saw an anthropomorphic taco juggling exploding oranges whilst preaching about the brand-new religion of real estate! There were a pair of tap-dancing Shawarma makers using wooden pencils to rotate it over an open microwave that wasn't even plugged in." He sat up, his irritation clearly showing on his face. "SOME JACKASS NEARLY RAN OFF WITH MY HAIR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" He flopped onto his back like a whiny little baby, too scared of an unusual and partially demented world. "And then there's THAT JACKASS!"

"Who are you talking about?" Slick asked, the usually crasser and more erratic of the two.

"HIM! The freakin' narrator!" Rick exclaimed, clearly losing his mind talking about the handsome, gallant and omniscient narrator. "You seriously can't hear him?! The smug dick-bag has been making fun of me and blowing up his own ego since we landed in this freakin' universe!" Oh, come on now, I'm not blowing up my own ego! Uh, I mean – Rick was clearly losing his mind. Slick sighed and folded his arms.

"Looks like this place is taking a toll on you, Rick." Slick said, clicking his tongue. "Good thing we already succeeded in our mission in finding the Bo-Tector's Original and all his buddies." Rick moaned into his hands like someone who really needs to bend over and get that really large stick out of his –

"STOP!" Rick objected, cutting the narrator off. "Just… stop. Alright, now…" He slowly stood up, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Enough… with the insults, please. I'm tired, this has been a very long week for me, putting up with this insane world and its insane people, just to find an insane Original and his equally insane buddies. Can we please just stop before _I_ go insane?" Says the man talking to the disembodied voice known only as the narrator that only HE can apparently hear. Alright, fine, truce. "Thank you." Rick bowed in thanks while Slick was wondering what the hell his buddy was going through.

"Right…" Slick drawled out. "SO! Let's head back to the ship and get back to the _Universal Star_." Rick nodded, walking out with his friend into the open world, where just a few feet away was a ball-shaped spaceship. Standing outside of it was a certain hero of all, a muscular man with a sunny afro like the rising sun, wearing cool and stylish black jeans and a blue shirt, and topping it all off with slick shades that only he could make awesome. "You ready to go, big guy?"

The man chuckled, his sunglasses glinting with determination and vigor. "Buddy, I was ready before I was born last Tuesday."

 **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

 **Master of the Fist of the Nose-Hair and Logic Breaker**

* * *

 **Universe Cluster: 'The Kingdoms'**

 **Somewhere in the depths of space…**

A lone space ship, lean and smooth like a chrome arrow with large rear engines, drifted aimlessly about the cosmos in search of their target. The hard part about finding an Original who also happens to be a World Jumper is the constant moving. Moving between cities, moving between countries, moving between planets, hell, moving between entire universes because it is a World Jumper's destiny. It's like trying to find a needle among fifty different haystacks, with each haystack being the size of a building. Luckily, the crew of the OGC-1 was known for their dedication to their missions! Through thick and thin, Captain Jay and Co-Captain Hamilton are sworn to completing their mission with complete haste and efficiency! They are firm! They are strong-hearted! They will find the Original known as the 'Key-Bearer' without any distractions that get in the – and they're both sleeping at the wheel.

The two idiots sitting in the cockpit, the idiot human with the square-ish head, blue space uniform and naughty magazine draped across his face like a hot towel was snoring loud enough to be heard from the next planet over. He is also the captain of the OGC-1, believe it or not. His Co-Pilot isn't any better either, the Koalon alien (that being an anthropomorphic Koala for you uninformed) was dozing off with a half-chewed eucalyptus leaf in his mouth. Yep, pride of the IDA Small Fighters Brigade here, people. Probably would have been better the two had been awake when they bumped into the garish, multicolored ship drifting past them. The bump locked the two ships in place, waking Hamilton from his dazed state.

"Wha-huh?!" Hamilton groggily said in his nasally voice, dropping his leaf and blearily waking up. He took notice of the other ship and began to nudge the captain awake. "Ah crap, Jay, I think we hit someone. Jay!"

"Yeah, I know I'd hit that, Miss Multiverse…" Jay said in a delirious and sleeping tone. Hamilton decided to go a little bit rougher and slugged Jay on the shoulder, knocking the magazine off Jay's face and waking him up. "Ow, dude, what the hell?! I was having the Miss Multiverse dream…"

"Daydream about getting with the sexiest woman in the Multiverse later, Jay." Hamilton said. "We just hit someone."

"Aw man, what?" Jay groaned, reclining in his chair. "They better not have scratched the ship. Alright, let's hail 'em." Hamilton nodded and worked his fingers on the command computer, sending out a signal to the other ship to open communications. After a bit, the signal bounced back, and a voice call came on.

"Hello? Am I coming through clearly?" A young man's voice came back over the call.

"Yeah, we hear you clearly." Jay said. He leaned over to Hamilton and whispered to him. "I bet fifty this kid's a student driver." Hamilton rolled his eyes, but shot a thumbs-up to agree with the bet.

"Listen, I'm so sorry about hitting you guys." The kid apologized. "My head's been all over the place lately, what with the chaos involving those weird monsters showing up, the Heartless acting up, I thought you guys were going to move out of the way…"

"Yeah, you better be sorry, kid!" Jay smugly snapped. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if we collided head on?" Jay made explosion noises with his mouth. "We'd light up space like fireworks on Mercenary Day. Did you really want that to happen just because you were being irresponsible?" Hamilton shot Jay an irritated look, given that they were BOTH asleep and driving.

"N-no sir." The kid nervously responded.

"Glad we got that settled." Jay said, propping his feet on the console. "Now, we won't take this matter to court, just pay us fifty-thousand big ones and then we'll call this square, okay, kid?"

"FIFTY THOUSAND?!" The kid shouted over the call.

"Jay, that's uncalled for!" Hamilton admonished. "He's just a kid, and besides, we're BOTH at fault because we dozed off at the wheel."

"Well excuse me for being tired so much lately!" Jay snapped back. "Not my fault we haven't gotten any chance to rest ever since we got this 'Search and Recruit' mission." He threw his hands in the air and began complaining. "Flying around this Cluster, checking DOZENS of worlds and towns for the past MONTH, all just to find ONE FREAKIN' KID WITH A KEY!" Jay flopped back into his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose while Hamilton sat in stunned silence.

"… Did you say you're looking for a kid with a key?" The kid asked.

Hamilton sighed. "Yeah, we work for a group that specializes in helping in big catastrophes and we're on a mission to find a kid in this Universe Cluster who has a weapon that looks like a key. We need his help to stop a bunch of evil guys from destroying the Multiverse."

"Hamilton, don't blab the mission to some random kid I'm trying to con…" Hamilton said, patting his co-captain on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe I can help." The kid said. "I spend almost all my time helping people, maybe I can help you track down this person." Hamilton and Jay raised cautious eyebrows. "I'll do it to make up for accidentally hitting your ship. Sound fair?" The two space pilots exchanged glances. Sure, the offer came out of nowhere from some random kid they bumped into in space, but it was never a bad idea to look a space gift horse in the mouth. With a confirming nod, Jay returned the message.

"Sure kid, the OGC-1 accepts your help." Jay said, smirking. "Now how's about a name?" The kid responded by requesting to open video channels. Hamilton shrugged and opened the channels and the mysterious kid revealed himself. He was a teen with spiky brown-hair, baby-blue eyes, a black jacket with blue undershirt, and hefting an unusual key-like sword on his shoulder.

"It's Sora." He said. "The kid you're looking for."

 **Sora**

 **Wielder of the Keyblade**

* * *

"So, this plan of yours is already in effect, Zed?" Mask asked while he and Sir Reginald examined the stacks upon stacks of case files. The darkly-garbed man smiled and nodded.

"Most of them have already been found and are inbound on a frigate to the universe codenamed 'New World'," Zedekiah explained. "However, I would like to ask your assistance in gathering the rest, maybe even more." He resumed his pace about the meeting table. "We already have tremendous numbers and forces at our backs. My Agents, your Army, your Knights of the Order, these specially selected Originals will be the catalyst that will tip the scales in this battle against impossible odds!" He placed his hands on the table, a great smile encompassing his face. "What say you, High Lord and Knight-King? Will you help me take up arms against the Thirteen Darknesses and the monster that seeks to undo eons of universal stability?"

"You don't even need to WAIT to hear my answer, Sir Strong." Sir Reginald said, rising to his feet and sporting a compassionate face. "It would go against my very moral philosophy to let innocents suffer from such grievous misdeeds." He reached to his side and unsheathed his majestic angelic blade, pointing it towards the heavens themselves. "I, Knight-King Reginald of the Order of Purity, will lend my blade and our Order to answer the Treaty of Three!" Mask laughed heartily, standing from his seat and placing a hand on the hilt of his rapier.

"Man, could you GET any more theatrical and hammy, Reggie?" Mask sneered. "This isn't High-School theater doing 'Henry VII', this is war of the worlds!" He drew out his rapier, the silver-lined blade gleaming in the light. "And nobody is going to destroy worlds that **I** could end up ruling over! Not if me and my Army have anything to say about it." He placed his blade alongside Sir Reginald's sword. "Consider High Lord Mask and the Army of Abominations new bit players in this game, Zed, not just because the Treaty of Three told me to." Zedekiah's chest swelled with pride. Three men and the Powers they represented, each with differing ideals and beliefs, who would rather go sword to sword instead of seeing eye-to-eye, had been brought together against a common goal. He turned to Watcher, his blind ward producing a simple sword in a simple scabbard for Zedekiah. Zedekiah drew the sword and placed it amongst the others in a display of true comradery.

"And so, I bring this trifecta of Universal Powers together," Zedekiah proclaimed. "By vowing that I, Zedekiah Strong, Founder and Head of the Inter-Dimensional Agency, with High Lord Mask and Knight-King Sir Reginald, enact the Treaty of Three. The Multiverse and Universal Nexus will be balanced once more!" The three blades crossed, a light gleaming off the blades like a beacon of hope.

"For order!" Sir Reginald proclaimed.

"For survival!" Mask added with a dastardly smile.

"For one and for all!" Zedekiah concluded. The swords were returned to their sheaths, the three men exchanging handshakes and smiles. "Gentlemen, I wish you luck on finding the rest of the Originals."

"Thank you, Sir Strong." Sir Reginald said, picking up a handful of files. "I'll have the best Paladins and Battle-Priests scour the cosmos to find these Originals. I'm certain…" He glanced through a few of the names. "Ruby Rose, Allen Walker, and Steven Universe will be cooperative in fighting the Darknesses."

"You have fun with the kids," Mask said, holding at entire stack of files. "I'm going after this Kurasaki Reaper kid _and_ entire Joestar lineage! Eight certified badass generations of family! Who gives a damn if one of my Courtiers has a hissy fit because of it?" He barked a laugh. "Like he'll try anything if he doesn't want me to spear him through the throat for the fifth time this week." Zedekiah rolled his eye and picked up the remaining files from the table.

"Thank you again for agreeing to this meeting." Zedekiah humbly said. "Hopefully, we can resolve this issue before even greater catastrophe comes forth, like the Eldritch Beings escaping through cracks in the Dimensional Barriers or something like that." Mask laughed and added his own two cents.

"Or the True Penance Chambers open up and all sorts of ungodly horrors escape into the Multiverse!" Mask noticed that Zedekiah and Sir Reginald weren't laughing with him. "We're… we're not doing a bit, are we?" He sighed and frowned a bit. "I thought we were doing a bit." He cleared his throat and decided to make himself scarce. "I'll see myself out. Got places to be, things to do, WMDs to prepare, potential traitors to root out, the usual. See you dicks later!" Mask left, while Sir Reginald bowed out of politeness.

"A pleasure to see you again, Sir Strong." Sir Reginald said. "I bid you farewell until we meet again." Zedekiah gave a curt nod as the Knight-King took his leave. Watcher collected the remaining files and walked towards Zedekiah, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Are you absolutely certain this will work?" Watcher asked. "Operation: _Dimensional Rebels_ is fraught with risks."

"I've almost never been more certain of anything in my life, Watcher." Zedekiah said, walking out of the room with Watcher tailing him. "I trust the predictions that the Chronicler made, they will be followed to a 't', and when this all blows over, I'm dedicating an entire library to the old bastard back at Base Prime and declaring New World neutral ground for the Universal Powers." Watcher sighed, but didn't press the matter further. After countless eons of serving under Zedekiah, Watcher had known never to doubt the Judge of Worlds and his choices. Everything had a reason for doing as they do in his eyes, but when they strayed from the path they were set on, Zedekiah and the IDA were there to set things in place once more. Now was the time to rely on not just the IDA, but others. Rely on the Order, rely on the Army, rely on the Originals, and of course, rely on the ones fighting against the enemy with all the courage in their hearts and souls, the Seven Lights.

Gods help them all…

* * *

 _Unexpected Note: Hey, guys! Just wanted to share a little something extra with you. I've been asked by a friend to help populate a Discord Chat Server for her. It's a Role-Playing Story-Oriented RP server, with yours truly as one of the Moderators and Story Masters. If you're interested, check out the link HERE or on my profile page:_ /PkvD56V _Take this as an opportunity to meet new people, get into hijinks, and maybe even ask me a couple questions and just hang out, 'n stuff. Well, that's all for now! Keep your eyes peeled for future updates, and remember to check out Gamewizard2008's stories, such as Operation GALACSIA, Legend of the Eight Firstborn, and Legend of the Seven Lights. Until next time!_

 _~Mal Masque_


End file.
